User talk:Papiocutie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Pinky 1.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kamakazi Ghost (Talk) 22:59, September 17, 2011 people sorry if I broke the rlues Excuse me Papiocutie but the reasoning for the photos being deleted is because they broke a rule. Rule: Don't use pictures that you find randomly on the internet either, they are probably other people's characters and they won't be happy if you steal them. I remember seeing that image on DeviantArt. You can't do that, they made that and you just drew over it. You can ONLY draw over sonic x screenshots. Also, I think that your character, Pinky the Hedgehog is a mary sue. This is a warning for the future -Kamakazi Ghost 23:53, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Kamakazi Ghost already told you that you cant recolour over Fanart. If your gonna recolour, then at least use an official screenshot. because im pretty sure you didnt draw the picture (if you drew it then Pinky would look more "anime-ish", I know you havent claimed that you drew it either) Nor is it an actually official piece of sonic artwork, as it wouldnt be on DeviantART. Im talking about this: You recoloured over someones hard work, which i saw on deviantART Link to the original picture: Link Just remember: Someone worked really hard on that artwork you recoloured over, as it said in the description, it took over 24 HOURS. And it took you around a few minuites to turn sonic pink (no offense) Please, if your going to recolour then use an official screenshot I recommend using TeamARTAIL to find your screenshots, as it has official screenshots from sonic x. Dont do this again T_T IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 14:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 16:17, July 30, 2012 (UTC) i deleted those pix because they were traced bases. they are original sonic screenshots, that are "transformed" in bases. its still a recolor! i ask you not to put them back, or you risk to be banned for some days. this is just a warning, not a threat! Emeraldgreeny (talk) 16:26, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ok if you say they are da bases, give credit to the basemakers on the page! Emeraldgreeny (talk) 16:32, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Great! OHAI Oh Hello Thar~! LozzaLolzor (talk) 06:55, September 17, 2012 (UTC) LozzaLolzor hey im alright mate, finally holidays started over here XD I am not sure guys.... Alright there are some bios of characters that they are mary sues I have this one character who is Pinky's older sister,I wanted her to get married but I didn't want to to the whole create her an husband,No body else was available for her,I just went ahead and used Shadow instead I don't want to upset anyone. Hello there, this is The-Bismarck here just to let you know that your page Alex the monkey was recently vanadlized. The problem has been fixed and taken care of. If you have any questions, feel free to message me :) "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 23:37, October 18, 2014 (UTC)